Transformers: The Defenders The Game
Transformers: The Defenders The Game is a multiplatform game that is based on the series. The playable characters are: Optimus Prime, Roadbuster, Skid-Z, Mirage, Rodimus II, Sonar, and Skydive. Plot The heroic Autobots must stop Galvatron and his Decepticons before the destruction of Earth. The Decepticons are planning to make a doomsday device that will destroy the world. The Autobots travel all over the world to stop the Decepticon's plans. Characters The characters are on the Transformers: The Defenders page. Controls Wii U Use the left analog stick to move. Use the right analog stick to change camera view. Press B''' to attack. Press '''A to jump. Press A two times for a double jump. Press A three times to do a triple jump. Press Y''' to transform. Press '''X to shoot. If your power is full, press the direction button to use your special attack. Nintendo DS Use the drection buttons to move. Press A''' to attack. Press '''B to jump. Press B two times for a double jump. Press B three times for a triple jump. Press R''' to transform. Press '''L to shoot. If your power is full, press Y''' and immediately press '''X to use your special attack. Levels 'Autobots' Desert Attack You play as Roadbuster in a desert. You have to go to the canyon to find the energon. There are two different ways to go to the canyon. At the corner where the abandoned house is, there's a cave. Go through the cave and you will be at an oasis. Keep going strait and you'll find the canyon. Bombing In the City You play as Skid-Z. You are in Downtown Phoenix and you have to confront Darkwing. The Decepticons are planning to bomb the city. Space Shot You are Optimus Prime. In space, you have to destroy the Decepticon's fort on the moon. Hint: You can hide behind large rocks as a cover when enemies are firing at you. The Battle At the Naval Base You play as Rodimus II. You are at a Naval base that's being attacked. Jets keep being destroyed by the Decepticons. Rodimus II has a Vok Spin attack when you use the special attack. The Underground Machine City Galvatron and the other Decepticons are building their Ransack Canon. You play as Skydive. Skydive can fly and uses a jet booster as a gun unlike the cartoon. The Volcano You play as Sonar. Sonar can fly over tall objects. You are at a volcano. Don't fall in the lava. Hint: To destroy the Skystalker drones, you have to throw objects at them. 'Decepticons' High Tail You play as Starscream. You will fly over the canyons at the desert so you can find energon before Roadbuster can. Divebomb You play as divebomb. Before time runs out, you have to plant bombs at Phoenix and escape befor they blow. Galvatron You play as Galvatron. You must activate the defenses on his fort at the moon. Oil Slick You play as Oil Slick. (He is not in the cartoon). You race to the naval base and steal their information. Hint: Avoid the tanks that fire at you. After two shots, you die. Gaurdian Angel You play as Ramjet. Protect the Ransack Cannon. If the cannon gets heavily damaged, you lose the level. There is only one checkpoint in this level. Devcon You are a Devcon drone, a giant death robot created by Megatron. You have rocket launchers, and a laser cannon on his chest. Devcon cannot jump, but to climb you use X. Category:Video Games Category:Fan Fiction